Burner
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: Artist!Blaine Kurt leaves Scandals, a long and cold walk home ahead of him; until he comes across Blaine the enigmatic street artist who asks him if he needs a ride home.


Kurt always hated the dark, but could you blame him? Everything bad happens under the cover of nightfall. Muggings, murders, getting towed off to some alley to get the crap beat out of you. These were what filled Kurt's nightmares, which coincidentally also take place in the dark, being the only out kid could make you paranoid. It wasn't like he didn't have good reason; one David Karofsky had already threatened his life. The slushies and dumpster throws and locker slams were nothing compared to the sheer bone racking terror of when David had stared right into his eyes and told him that'd he'd kill him if he let their little secret slip. Because it was David, and he meant it. Kurt could try to trick himself into thinking that no, David _liked_ him, and he wouldn't- _couldn't_ really mean that. But Kurt just told himself that so that he could sleep at night.

David didn't really like _him_, he liked his anatomy, he liked his P, where most other guys would have like to find a V. Kurt being the only out kid at McKinley didn't give David many other options at experimentation. Kurt tried to block out the feeling of David's lips pressed to his, his first kiss… well his first that counted but even then it didn't really. It was filled with longing and question and hate, so much hate that it made Kurt fume just thinking about it.

That was a while ago, nearly 3 months, and David's suspension was being lifted tomorrow.

xXx

Kurt hadn't even wanted to go when Sebastian had asked him. He was content to sit in his room and sulk. Maybe he would text Mercedes or Rachel after he finished his homework and maybe he would have asked them to hang out. He might of talked to them about how David was coming back tomorrow, he may have told him the he was scared. But Sebastian had been persistent, annoyingly persistent. He told him he would go just to shut him up.

He wasn't really into Sebastian_ that_ way. Sure Sebastian was gorgeous and his voice was like a dream. And Sebastian sure seemed interested in him but… He wasn't exactly Kurt's type. Sebastian was a pretty boy, kind of scrawny, always perfectly put together. Much like Kurt, but who wants to date them self? Tonight was just supposed be them going to Scandals as friends to have a bit of fun. Kurt should have known better.

He tightened his scarf, preparing himself for the November air that was sure to assault his skin, it hadn't snowed yet but it would soon. He walked fast doing his best to ignore the catcalls as he exited Scandals. He had been so stupid to think that Sebastian had been looking for anything other than an emotionless hookup. He had been stupid to allow Sebastian drive them to the club, and he had been stupid not to wear a thicker jacket. Now he was stuck out in the dark, in a thin, albeit designer, jacket. He took off in the direction of home; he walked fast, he didn't let himself dwell on what might've been in the gloomy shadow.

Honestly Kurt had just been looking for a little fun tonight, a little dancing, some karaoke, to try to get his mind off the hell that tomorrow would surely be. What he did not have in mind was being dragged into the less than sanitary bathroom of a gay bar, as Sebastian tried to pull his pants off.

"Defying Gravity" started playing from Kurt's pocket, he fished his phone out praying to god that it was not his dad. He'd know something was wrong and then he'd insist on picking Kurt up and he'd have to explain why he was at a gay bar when he was ridiculously underage. To Kurt's surprise, and annoyance, it was Sebastian calling him.

"Kurt pleassse just… 'Least let m'give you a ride home." Sebastian pleaded as soon as Kurt picked up.

"I'm fine Sebastian, and you're drunk, you shouldn't drive anyway." Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian continued pleading in slurred, drunken words.

"C'mon Kurtie I was just tryin' to loosen you'p a bit."

"Stop Sebastian, I'm done. I'm done listening; I'm done talking. I'm just done. Just do me a favor and get a cab home tonight. Goodbye Sebastian." He didn't wait for a response, he jabbed his thumb into the end button forcefully, and hopping that Sebastian could somehow feel it, before slipping it back into his pocket. He looked around. He was at the wall. The realization made him shiver, or was that the icy wind that had picked up, making his scarf flutter around his face. He picked up his pace only to be stopped by a low voice coming from the shadows.

"You alright?" Kurt stalled, turning to look towards the wall that had always frightened him. It's where the street artists made their masterpieces, and also some political statements, ones that Kurt didn't necessarily agree with. Kurt had walked by the wall on occasion, but only in the safety of daylight.

"I-I Uh," Kurt stammered as he tried to back away quietly only to realize that his legs were on strike.

"Oh- um sorry." A figured stepped from the shadow. A head of unruly curly hair poked out from under a dark colored beanie. A sweatshirt fit snugly to broad shoulders, and muscular arms, but hung loosely around a narrow waist. A pair of dark wash denim hugged thick, but toned thighs, and pooled around a pair of Vans. "You're not gonna rat me out right?"

Kurt's snapped out of his semi dazed state and began to stutter again. "N-no. 'Course not."

"So... You alright?" He moved closer, into the dim of the streetlight and Kurt was intoxicated by the way the light made his hazel-green eyes seemingly sparkle.

"Yeah- just uh, boy trouble." The guy nodded and bent over picking a can of spray paint.

"Been there." he said, his voice going a little darker. Kurt didn't mean to sound so forward when he asked,

"You too huh?" The boy looked back from where he stared at his work in progress to smirk at him.

"If you're asking if I'm gay, then yes." The street artist continued on his piece, Kurt followed his hand as he added the finishing touches to what Kurt could finally make out as two boys, one with curly hair that looked strikingly like what Kurt could see of the artists, he was sitting on a park bench, head hung while the other boy walked away from him. He finished it off with a BA in the corner; Kurt guessed this was his signature. He thought he'd seen it before, probably on this very wall, but if he had it was long covered. That's the thing Kurt never got about street art, you spend all that time on a piece, you put your heart into it, and then some other artist can just come along and cover it all up.

"What's that supposed to stand for? Bad Ass?" Kurt asked mockingly.

The guy turned, he looked shocked that Kurt was still standing there. "Blaine Anderson actually."

"What's that, your street name?" The guy laughed and shook his head.

"Nah it's my real one." Blaine began throwing the dozens of colors of spray paint cans into a dirty old gym bag.

"Well my real name is Kurt."

He slung the strap over his shoulder and started to walk off as he said, "Nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine walked a little bit before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "You coming?" He asked.

"Where?" Blaine's shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Well it's pretty cold and it doesn't look like you have a ride."

"And you're gonna give me a ride?"

"If you want one," Blaine started down the street again. "Follow me." Kurt considered it for a second. He didn't know Blaine, and graffiti was not exactly a legal hobby. But Blaine was right it was fucking cold. He bit his lip; he hoped he wouldn't regret this. It went against everything his dad had ever told him to do but his dad wasn't here and Blaine was... Well he seemed nice anyway. Kurt felt safe with him.

"Wait up!"


End file.
